Comedy of Errors
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: One should always listen when asked a question. Just saying ‘uh huh’ can lead to a whole hill of beans you never wanted to climb! Week 48 of IY fanfic contest. Theme: Unintended Consequences


Week 48 of IY fanfic contest

Theme: Unintended Consequences

Title: Comedy of Errors  
Author: **belledaynight**  
Summary: One should always listen when asked a question. Just saying 'uh huh' can lead to a whole hill of beans you never wanted to climb!

They stand together at the base of the giant tree, branches spread far and wide. The sounds of the forest creatures echo around them. The light from her soul stealers as they bring souls for her twinkles in the dark. 

She stands with her hands placed lightly on his shoulders. The soft breeze causing her long, straight, dark hair to flutter. "Inuyasha," she says quietly, "will you follow me into hell?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes are mesmerized. Her white priestess clothing conforms to her curvy upper body. He stares, transfixed at her well-endowed properties. He realizes she has just asked him a question. His eyes meet her dark ones that are currently narrowed in his direction and his ears flatten in reprimand. "Of course, sure, yeah," he agrees, not knowing to what he has agreed.

It must have been the right answer, because she smiles softly at him and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing close.

Sango sits alone on the lush green hill and watches the night sky. Memories haunt her of her last meeting with her troubled younger brother. She can't help but be depressed at how intricately Naraku has worked his way into her life, destroying it.

She notices familiar purple robes in her peripheral vision. She sighs, hoping he doesn't try to grope her. She's not in the mood to deal with that right now. Miroku sits quietly beside her and places his arm around her shoulder, he makes no move to let his cursed hand wander.

That caring gesture was all Sango could take and the tears began to fall. She allows him to pull her closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know of a way to make you feel better," he offers.

Sango isn't listening, but she can hear him talking. "Mmm?" She asks.

"You could always bear my child," he said, his hand itching to wander.

"Mmm huh," Sango agrees non-commitantly. 

Miroku's heart soars. Did she just agree? 

Kagome senses two jewel shards rapidly approaching. 'It must be Kouga,' she decides. Moments later, a whirl of dust appears out of no where and the wolf prince stands before her, presenting a bouquet of wild flowers. She can't help but blush at his forwardness and the way his sweet actions make her feel special.

It didn't take long before Inuyasha stomped over towards Kouga and the two were engaged in yet another fight. She sighs as she watches the two do battle. Surely they would be bored of fighting one another all the time. After a short while Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's loyal followers arrive out of breath and panting.

"Kouga!" They cheer together, grinning when their leader gives them a quick salute of greeting before slamming his fist into Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome sighs in exacerbation, wondering when she should stop the fight.

Ginta and Hakkaku are talking to her, but she's engrossed in the battle. She grimaces when Inuyasha delivers a particularly nasty blow to Kouga's mid-section. "And when you become Kouga's mate…"Ginta trails off.

"Uh huh," Kagome responds, not listening, eyes growing wide in panic as Inuyasha has unsheathed Tetsusaiga and is taking aim at Kouga. "Inuyasha sit!" She exclaims running into the mayhem.

Ginta and Hakkaku grin at one another, "Wait until Kouga hears that she has accepted her position as his mate!"

Once upon a time, the Lord of the Western Lands was traveling through a mountain infested with lowly, annoying toad demons. There were even more annoying demons that seemed to be terrorizing the annoying toads.

He continues to walk, unleashing his poison whip to destroy the large demon that would not move out of his way in the first two seconds that he gave him the opportunity to do so.

One of the toad demons began to grovel at his feet. 'What was this? This creature speaks of the obvious that this Sesshoumaru is almighty and does not run away in fear.'

"May I follow you oh wise and great demon lord in repayment for the great service you have performed for my people?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru scoffs and moves on. 'How annoying.'

Jaken ponders the great demon lord's response. 'Was that a yes?' He follows enthusiastically.


End file.
